A review is presented of the pathologic anatomy of lesions caused by dietary deficiency and excess of selenium in human and animals. The most important lesions produced by selenium deficiency are necrosis of cardiac and skeletal muscle, but many other organ systems are also affected. Excess of selenium produces peripheral neuropathy and other neurological changes as well as cutaneous lesions.